


Crawling Into Bed With You

by NeutreTheAmbiguous



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Gods of Olympus
Genre: Ameture therapy sessions with Frank, Annabeth and Piper are most likely doing it as well, Cuddles, Dreaming a character death, F/F, Feels, Gentle Sex, Leo going to Frank for help, Leo's nightmares, M/M, Make-outs, Nico di Angelo appreciation, Percy and Jason are fucking, Reliving a character death, Triggers, Very soft fic, awkward beginnings, lots of gay, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutreTheAmbiguous/pseuds/NeutreTheAmbiguous
Summary: Leo's nightmares begin to worsen. They've always been bad, explicit viewing of his mother's death, over and over again; the story his own brain had concocted, a guess as to how his mother looked during death. But now, his brain began to stir up new images and scenes.His friends, dying, bleeding, begging him for help. Awful images of them leaving him for good, stories unfolding in his own unconscious mind that scare him with the prospect of Jason snapping and beating Leo, or telling him he never cared. Leo can barely look Jason in the eyes, his dreams of how Percy and Gleeson might harm him keeping him on edge.Excluded from these dreams is Frank, therefore the only person Leo can talk to. Oh and it all tumbles right downhill when Leo crawls into Frank's bed for the first time, stirring him from his sleep and begging, begging, begging him to tell him what he can do to end these godawful dreams.





	Crawling Into Bed With You

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter isn't much, so consider it an introduction.

Leo woke up in a cold sweat to the sound of the breakfast horn absolutely blaring through the speakers. His heart hammed against his chest and he stared at the door, clutching his blankets against his bare skin. Upon smelling his smoking sheets, he slapped the flames out and groaned.

"Ah no!" He muttered, throwing his pillow and hugging his legs to his chest. Resting his forehead on his knees he could hear the blood rushing around his veins, sounding in his ears like waves crashing, swirling around a sinking ship in a storm. 

_Stop it_, he scolded himself, remembering that he indeed was on a ship. He swallowed thickly around a non-existent lump in his throat. The prospect of the Argo II sinking was not one that soothed his nerves. _No reason to get yourself more afraid!_

For a moment, he sat there, recollecting his thoughts. He did as he did every morning recently and began to pick apart his nightmare he had awoken from, trying to see if this was a prophetic dream or a fictional horror. With a sigh of heavy grief, he stumbled out of bed and slipped on the hoodie he had stolen from Jason, along with his shorts which brandished rainbow stripes on the side. Adjusting the purple fabric of the SPQR sweatshirt to hide the soot on his arms, he stared at himself in the mirror.

Not feeling very bad-boy supreme at the moment.

"Clean hands, dirty equipment, Leo." He spoke softly to himself, quoting his own kind hearted mother. He lost himself for a moment thinking about her, shooting back to the present when he heard banging at his door. "I'm coming, sheesh!" Leo yelled at the door, slipping on some socks and combing his hair back with his fingers. He knew he smelt like smoke. But he didn't care.

"Hurry up, cupcake!" Hedge's voice boomed through the door, Leo putting on a forced impish grin and opening the door. "Jeez, smells like a house fire in here."

"Crazy right?" He laughed, sliding past Hedge and walking down the cold wooden-flooded hallway to the dining room. He treaded lightly, his feet silent against the floorboards as he took his seat beside Annabeth and Jason. 

"Hey, you okay?" Jason touched Leo's arm and he bit his tongue harshly to keep himself from flinching at Jason's steady fingers on his arm. He didn't look him in the eyes, a bubble of on-edge laughter popping out of his mouth.

"A-freaking-mazing!" Leo grinned, sliding Jason's hand off of him. Jason have a confused look to Percy, who furrowed his brow and shrugged. Shoveling blue pancakes into his mouth, Percy's throat bobbed with each swallow which drew attention to the deep purple hickeys which he proudly displayed with a low dipping v-neck shirt. The hickey's trailed down farther than the neck of the shirt, and Percy couldn't seem to get comfortable in his chair."

"Damn, Percy, you hungry?" Piper mused, Leo glad to be out of the spotlight. Percy swallowed a large bite of pancakes and pushed his hair back, baring his throat with a mischievous hum.

"Had a really good night last night, made me super hungry though Pipes." He looked at Jason and worried his lip between his teeth. "Go figures, I _still_ am."

Jason flushed and looked away, nearly choking on his miniature breakfast sausage. "Maybe you should eat more then."

"Yeah, I really should. Didn't know they made food this good." Leo swore he heard a purr in there, but he didn't dare speak and get attention. He couldn't have them asking questions.

"Gross, you two. So gross. We're eating!" Hazel groaned, and Leo noticed Nico for the first time since he walked in. He was standing in the corner, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, saying nothing. Just watching.

"Yeah, pretty gross." Leo mumbled, picking at his omelet idly. Frank furrowed his brow, which _definitely did not_ make him look like a big confused puppy.

"Leo? You're acting... Weird..?"

"No. I said I'm amazing." He forced a smile, taking a bite of eggs. He hadn't been hungry in days, and eating made him want to throw up. Leo did a very poor job at concealing the harsh gag his throat forced on him and even Nico's body twitched in an instinctual manner to move forward and help him. 

Leo pushed his mouth into the crook of his elbow and shoved his chair back to go to the bathroom and throw up. He slammed the bathroom door and crumpled to his knees in front of the toilet, barfing up the egg and his bile. It was a viscous cycle, the taste of his barf making him throw up more, the throw up producing more bile which made him barf again, and so on and so forth.

He found himself crying, wishing that this was a one off thing. But he's been doing this for a week, maybe two, and Leo knew exactly why. All that stress, all that anxiety from dreams he could never ever tell the others about; it was getting to him.

It was eating him from the inside out, with the lies and the fake smiles and the forced jokes. It showed itself in the mismatch concealer he tried to hide his under eye bags with, the charred sheets, the mood swings. Oh gods, the guilt of it all had Leo's internal organs in knots, his mind in shambles-- Christ! Nothing made any sense any more!

To think though, that all of this is from the nightmares. From the wretched image of his mother's burning body, or the way his friends turn on him just like that, Leo can't keep it up. He can't keep pretending that everything's fine because it isn't and everything is just spiraling out of control so fast--

_Knock, knock,_** knock**.

Leo looked up from the toilet, barely aware of the tears pouring down his cheeks. "Hell-... Hello?"

"Hey, it's Zhang. Listen, I know we don't talk o-"

"Come in, Frank." He mumbled and leaned back over the toilet. Hs listened to the door open, the footsteps, then the door shut. He registered the warmth of another body beside him after the shuffling sound of fabric as Frank sat beside him. "They sent you."

"Actually, I volunteered." Leo stared at the toilet water swirled with the things that should've been in his stomach. He heard Frank, but only started listening when there was a large hand splayed over his back. He prayed silently that Frank wouldn't feel that shudder that racked through him. Zeus spat Leo's prayer back into his ass when Frank said, "Are you sick? You're acting cold."

Leo covered up his sob with a laugh and he joked instead of telling Frank the truth, which was how Frank touching him both scared him and left him craving more. Leo wanted Frank to cuddle him, to hold him and ward off the dreams-- and he thought about it so much these past few months-- but instead he said: "All my issues, and you think cold is one of them? Cold?"

Frank didn't find that funny. Shocker.

"Leo. We're worried and-"

"You haven't been worried the last two months! Nothing has changed!" He snapped, shoving Frank's hand away and standing. Nearly falling. "What's broken? Huh? What's the reason you suddenly care? What do you _fucking_ want from me?!"

Frank stood and caught Leo when he swayed, pulling him over to the counter and rinsing his face with a towel. "You don't mean any of that."

"You don't know what I mean." He growled, not denying the toothbrush when it was offered to him. Nor did he deny the mouth wash.

Or Frank's lips when they were pressed against his.

Leo's breath faltered and his knees buckled, causing his fingers to dig into the muscle on Frank's shoulders. He pushed into the kiss, inexperienced but oh so willing to learn for Frank. It was only five seconds at most, five seconds long enough to warrant Leo wrapping his arms around Frank's neck. Five seconds long enough to make Leo start crying all over again.

"No- No, Frank please kiss me again-" He was cut off with a brief peck to the lips, his head too fuzzy to realize that was barely a kiss.

"Listen, Leo..." Frank whispered, wiping Leo's face again. "... All of this... Us, you... We can talk about it later. Whenever you're ready. I'm sorry for giving you even more to think about, but I just..."

Leo cut him off with a soft kiss to the jaw. "Later... Later sounds good. I'll see if I can eat."

"Read my mind." Frank murmured and flushed the toilet while Leo leaned against him dependently. They walked out together and Leo had Frank lead them both to Frank's room. Leo laid on the bed, curling up. "I'll go make you a plate and bring it back here."

All that was for nothing because, when Frank came back, there was the little repair boy passed out in his bed and shaking from his recurring nightmares.


End file.
